


First meeting can lead to many things

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Day 1, First Meeting, M/M, gwash is the best king, jamilton month, royal au, two idiots meeting up, wow look at me actually writing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: Sir Thomas Jefferson arrives in the capital to meet the prince and ask for his hand. Little does he know that the prince is just a little gremlin.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	First meeting can lead to many things

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this is for Jamilton month and for the first prompt, "First meeting". One day late but oh well XD Thank you to HamilHam for editing this. He also demanded me to write more for this so I guess I better get to it. What do you guys think? Hope you enjoy this little start! You can find my Jamilton month drawings on tumblr (gagakumadraws).

A prince, huh? This Thomas had to see.

The nationwide Kingdom Newsletter had arrived recently, declaring that the prince was now officially searching for a trusted companion to have by his side. No gender obligations. Now, THAT was interesting. Usually, when the royal family tried to find partners for their various family members, it was all about the ability to offer an heir for the family line. However, it seemed like the youngest prince was different. Well, maybe that was it. He was the youngest. 

Thomas reached the impressive-looking castle in no time with his white horse. He did his best to be the most cliché knight there was. Most of the time he didn’t even need to try that hard, he was a natural. He left his trusted steed at the castle gate stables and continued by foot, his high-quality magenta cape flowing in the wind behind him as we walked. Once again, completely natural. 

The doors to the castle itself were just as impressive as the rest of the massive building and courtyard. King Washington really kept the place in a top-notch condition, no complaints there. Thomas had to admit he actually really liked the place. It was maybe not flashy enough, but it would do. 

It was no wonder Washington’s loyal subjects respected and loved him, well, most of them at least. Especially after the big scandal that happened a little while ago, if you could even call it that, he seemed to gain even more followers. Though for every follower he got, he gained at least two new enemies.

King Washington had suddenly pulled back the centuries-old law of slavery. The word was that his son Alexander, the prince, together with his beloved and brave knight friends had relentlessly talked sense into the man. Slavery was not illegal in the whole vast kingdom though. Not every person appreciated this new chance, however. Especially in the other kingdoms, not that Washington would let anyone give him any shit about it. He was a strong leader who stood behind his words. That’s how he managed to keep his country under control. 

To stir the pot even more, he stood behind this all-gender companion search for his son. As one can imagine, the haters were immediately whispering and complaining around every corner. Thomas really had to respect the royal family for this. That is exactly why he left his mansion to ride all the way to the capital, he wanted to meet this famous prince and sweep him off his feet, as a good knight should. 

With high confidence, Thomas walked briskly into the castle once the guards let him in. He had his chest pin showing his knighthood so he had no problem with going where he pleased. One of the many perks of the job. 

The halls were even more stunning than Thomas remembered. He had been inside the castle only once before, for his knighting ceremony. Did the place somehow get even bigger over the years? It felt like the king’s power was radiating off of the walls. You could feel the respect from every single person that was standing there. It was almost overwhelming to Thomas.

After what felt like a two-hour-long hike, Thomas finally reached the throne room where the possible candidates were told to go and meet the prince. Gosh, his hands were sweating. Was he nervous? For the love of all things holy, not now. He cursed the day his brain decided to get anxious about social situations, especially with new people. He took a few calming breaths before stepping in, back straight, chin high, and a playful smirk on his lips. He was going to slay this bitch. 

He kept his eyes forward and saw the prince himself standing by the throne, next to the king. Huh, so not that bad looking. He had a fire in his eyes that could be seen kilometres away. He was way shorter than Thomas but that was just cute. He was standing proudly, almost mirroring Thomas’ own posture. Now, this should be fun. 

Thomas stopped right in front of the two men and bowed deeply. “My king. My prince. My name is Sir Thomas Jefferson and I came here to ask for the prince’s hand.” He said, voice smooth as silk. 

All he got was a snort. A. Fucking. Snort.

“That’s the first thing you say to me when you come all the way here to meet me?” 

Thomas’ eye twitched in annoyance. He straightened up and struggled to keep his smile. This guy’s voice alone was drilling a hole in his skull. 

“Pardon me. I do not mean to sound so straight forward but… Let’s be honest here. That is exactly the reason why people come here, correct?” Thomas asked.

His tone was betraying him, as his annoyance was starting to slip into every word. Why the hell did he come here again?

“Yes, that is true. But you could have at least tried to sound less arrogant, knight or not.” Alexander said, rolling his eyes. 

Washington was sitting on his throne, watching this exchange happen. This was the first time his son had actually spoken his mind in front of a suitor. A small smile curled on his lips. 

“Thank you for coming all this way, Sir Jefferson. Pardon my son’s attitude. He can be quite the handful. Please, I will have a room prepared for you where you can rest and get ready for tonight’s feast. Then you can have another chance to get to know each other.” Washington said calmly, ignoring the look of betrayal he got from Alexander. 

Thomas wanted to groan. He shot a glare in Alexander’s general direction before his smile returned and he bowed to his king. “Of course, my lord. You have my thanks.”

One last time Thomas and Alexander exchanged heated glares before a guard came to walk Thomas to his room. Maybe it still wasn’t too late to turn back? Though, he wasn’t a quitter. Also for some reason, he saw something interesting in the prince. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to give it another chance, even though their first meeting didn't turn out all that well. Only time would tell.


End file.
